New Life
by foreverpheely
Summary: Phil and Keely do something stupid, and now there whole lives are different.
1. The Big Mistake

**Okay, this is my first ever fanfic, so please no flames! Thanks!**

BTW: I do not own Phil of the Future. If I did, it wouldn't be cancelled.

"Keely, I am so disappointed in you. This was irresponsible and idiotic. Please go to your room right now, your father and I have to discuss your punishment." Keely Teslow's mom said.

Keely just nodded. She couldn't even bring herself to speak. She was angry at herself to. One night of not using her judgment and it turned out horrible. She knew she deserved to be punished, She never in a million years thought she would do drugs.

One week earlier. . .

"Hey Keel, come on, get yourself in a party mood! That's what we are here for, after all!" Keely's best friend, Phil Diffy said. She took his hand as he lead her out to the dance floor. After a little while, she was in an upbeat mood and started dancing and moshing just like everyone else. So, after a while, Brad was talking to Owen, Via, Tia and Seth, and wanted to know what they were talking about, so her and Phil made their way across the dance floor and met up with their friends. Brad was talking in a low voice and pointing to a back room, but when Phil and Keely walked over, he stopped talking.

"Oh, hi Phil and Keely" Brad said.

"Hi!" said Keely. "what were you guys talking about?"

"Oh, nothing important. Just something we were thinking about." replied Brad.

"Well, can you let us in on it?" Keely asked.

"Oh, all right." Brad said, after a pause.

He then went back into a huddle, but this time Keely and Phil followed.

"We were talking about some marijuana. I have some in the pool house, and we wanted to go smoke it. We didn't want to let you in on it because we thought you were good guys."

"Well, bring it on!" Keely spoke up just as Phil said "I don't think that's a very good idea"

Keely could never refuse a challenge, especially when someone was implying that she was a baby. Phil always stuck to his morals, so he was, of course, shocked at Keely's words.

"But, Keely, why would you want to smoke?"

"Oh, come on Phil, it would be fine. Thousands of people do it all the time, every day."  
"Okay Keely, I guess so." But he still looked uncertain.

When they got to the pool house, Brad turned off the lights and put on a few smaller lamps. He then got out his supplies: lighter, rolling paper, and finally, the marijuana itself.

Phil looked disgusted at it, but he wouldn't let it show on his face. Instead, he just watched Brad expertly roll up a blunt and light it, take a long drag and pass it on to Via as he breathed out the sickening fog. Via had never tried it before, so she was a little nervous. Brad noticed her apprehensions.

"Just take it, hold it up to your mouth, and inhale slowly. Not too quickly or you'll fry your lungs."

Via nodded and took a short inhale, and then coughed it out. She didn't like it, but didn't want to be a baby so she inhaled it one more time and then passed it to Owen. Finally, the fatty finally got to Keely. Phil was after her, so she picked it up, put it up to her lips and inhaled. She exhaled it and felt good about it. She was the only 'beginner' whop hadn't choked. After taking a few more drags and feeling pleasantly lightheaded, she passed it on ti Phil who took one small puff, almost gagged, and then handed it back to Brad. He finished it up and started to roll another one, and Keely moved closer so she could get it sooner. Everyone except Phil and Seth took part in the second smoke. Then Tia left after that one. Phil stayed in the room, watching Keely. Finally, after a few more hours, he pulled her out and knew it was definitely time for her to go home. He looked at her and gasped. Her pupils were as big as pennies and she smelled like a dumpster. She had circles under her eyes, and she had a strange look on her face. She didn't argue when Phil was taking her to his car, and managed to get home without a cop seeing her. He took her inside and put her in her bed, and set some water next to her for when she woke up. He left the house.

The next morning, Keely woke up by the sound of her mothers voice saying the worst words ever:

"Keely, why do you smell like smoke?"

And Keely knew her mother knew exactly what happened.


	2. Oops

**Unfortunately, I do not own Phil of the Future or anything related to it, except this story. Please review!**

Keely tried to ignore her mother's question, partly because she was afraid and didn't want to get arrested, but also partly because whenever she tried to move her whole body started throbbing.

"Keely?" her mother said.

Keely just looked at her. Keely flopped backwards on her pillow and her mother sighed and left the room. "I can't believe you would do this Keely. You have a life head of you. " came Mrs. Teslow's voice.

Then, before Keely drifted off to sleep, she heard her dad come in the house, her parents low voices talking and then their bedroom door closing shut.

They were still talking when Keely woke up three hours later.

Keely made her way downstairs and felt nauseas. Her mom was sitting in the chair near the fire place and her dad was sitting on the loveseat across from his wife. They told Keely to sit down. She did, and her parents started talking about drugs and how harmful they are. Her father said to her, in a calm voice, "Keely, now answer me honestly. We know you were at the party last night and you came home smelling terrible and your clothes smelled like smoke. You are sick today, and your pupils are dilated. Just tell the truth. Did you try anything at the party last night?"

Keely just broke down and started crying.

Her parents rushed over to where she was sitting on the couch and her mother started rubbing her back and her father was wiping her eyes. They knew she felt terrible and yelling right now would just make things worse.

"It's okay pumpkin, it's okay. We can get through this." came her mother's voice.

Later in the day, Keely felt a lot better, but was thinking of that feeling that came when she took the drugs. It was horrible and sick, and she knew how easily people could get hooked on drugs.

But she liked it. A lot.

When her parents went to bed, Keely went in to sat good night and to tell them that she was really, really sorry. She got off easy, without being in trouble.

When she knew her parents fell asleep she snuck into the garage and took an empty hairspray bottle. She started inhaling it and felt good when it finally hit her. The door started to open, and she dropped the can to the floor with blood dripping down her nose. Keely saw who it was and passed out.

**Okay so Go, Go, Go-review! you know you want to!**


	3. Not Again

**I do not own Phil of the Future, although I wish I did**

"Somebody help! Please! Keely just passed out!" he shouted.

"Come on Keels, you can do this. Don't stop breathing. Please!" spoke Phil.

A light clicked on in the garage and Mrs. Teslow walked in with a baseball bat in one hand and cell phone in the other.

"Phil? What are you doing here at this late-OH MY GOODNESS!" she said when he noticed Keely lying there. "Phil, what happened?"

"Well I don't know for sure but I will tell you what I think it is later, but right now we need to get this girl to the hospital immediately." Phil replied.

Mrs. Teslow nodded and called 911. Within minutes, an ambulance was roaring down the road. Since only one of them could fit with all the equipment in the back, Mr. Teslow went, and Keely's mom and Phil drove there.

"Okay Phil, spill the beans. Let the cat out of the bag. Get it off your chest. Lift that weight from your shoulders. Remove the burden off your-" said Mandy.

"Okay, okay." Phil interrupted. "I don't know for sure, but I think Keely was trying to get high. I wasn't there, but I was going to bring her biology book back, and I saw her with her back turned, taking deep sniffs. When she noticed I was there, she dropped a hairspray can that had blood all over the nozzle and she had a nosebleed. She passed out and then that is about where you came in. And now, here we are."

"Yes, here we are. On the way to the hospital because my daughter has a drug addiction. My sweet little daughter, Keely is being rushed to the emergency room for her life, all because I don't pay enough attention to her." Mandy said, bursting into tears.

"Mrs. Teslow, I think I should drive. I have my license, and I think it would be safer." Phil said.

Mrs. Teslow pulled the car over to the side of the road, they got out and switched. Phil got back on the road and started driving again.

"Phil, how many times has she done this? I never would have even thought she would do it once." asked Mandy.

"Well, the party was her first time, and I am pretty sure that this is only the second." He answered.

"I can't believe I didn't see this coming. There must have been warning signs that I just never picked up on. How could I have let this happen to her? I have failed as a mother." she replied sadly.

"No, you haven't. A lot of kids do bad things but that in no way means that it is the mother's fault." he told her.

"I guess your right." she said.

They drove in silence the rest of the way, and Phil pulled into a spot at the hospital and Phil and Mandy rushed through the doors.

"How is she? How is my baby?" Mandy asked a doctor who walked out of the emergency unit.

He looked at her solemnly and said "I don't think there is anything we can do for her. The damage is too bad. We are about to turn off her machines."

"No!" cried Mrs. Teslow.

Mrs. Teslow and Phil were crying. They were hugging each other for support and were just about to start looking for Joe Teslow when they saw him come out of the emergency unit.

"Hi guys! What's wrong?" he said.

"How do you not know? Your daughter is dying, and they are turning off the machines. This was our last night with her. We will never wake up and see her beautiful blonde curls at the kitchen table. We will never hang any more report cards on the refrigerator. We can't-" Mrs. Teslow was cut off by Joe.

"What are you talking about Mandy? Keely is fine. She regained consciousness and the drug has worn off. They moved her to a room for the night and she's coming home tomorrow."

"But that isn't what the doctor said." Mandy countered.

Joe said "Are you talking about a guy who is about 5 feet tall, has white hair, and blue eyes?"

Mandy nodded.

"He's not well. He isn't even a doctor. He told me that too, but then a nurse came in and told me about him." Joe said.

"Oh."

They went in to see Keely, but only had a few minutes before they stopped letting visiting hours in. Keely's hair was messed up and she looked tired, but other than that she was the same Keely.

You would never know that she was a girl who had a serious drug problem.

"Hey cookie cakes how are you doing?" asked Mandy.

"I'm fine mom. I'm so sorry. I fell terrible and I don't even know why I did it. It just seemed so appealing. I don't want to do it, but I couldn't stop it." Keely said. She was starting to get tears in her eyes.

Mandy knew Keely was telling the truth because she was looking straight in her eyes. Keely was terrible at lying.

"It's okay. We will help you with this. You can talk to someone and make it all better." Mandy said, also getting tears in her eyes.

Keely nodded and her family and Phil left the room.

Just as they were leaving, Mr. Hackett walked past the room, looked in, and saw Keely laying there. He came in to find out if she was okay.

"Keely tried to get high and ended up here." said a cheerful nurse. "oh, oops." she exited the room.

"Keely, see me in my office at school. I don't approve of this and it is unacceptable behavior for an H.G. Wells tiger." he said in a stern voice.

_This is not going to be good. _Keely thought.

**Please review!**


	4. Bad Timing

**of course, I don't own Phil of the Future. If I did, I would work for Disney and so my writing would have to be rated G.**

**Enjoy!**

Keely came home from the hospital the next day, completely fine, except for being a little worried about what would happen with Mr. Hackett. He was known to take things to far, and this is something that is a big deal, so who know what he would do with this. Saturday night, Keely was nervous.

Sunday night, she was terrified.

"Mom, I will be home soon, I'm going to go for a short walk." Keely said. Her mom came out of the kitchen with a worried look on her face.

"Okay. Be back soon. Are you feeling okay? Is everything all right? Your not having any friend problems are you?" asked Mandy. She was so worried about her daughter ever since she had tried to get high again.

"Mom, I'm fine. I love you. See you in a bit. I just want some fresh air," Keely said to her mother. Then she walked out the door.

On her walk, she started wondering why she did stuff like this. She knew drugs would get her nowhere in life and she didn't actually feel good, she just felt oblivious so she thought she felt good. She asked herself how she could get over it, and just as she decided to come clean and just ignore the drugs and maybe start talking to someone, Brad pulled up in his car. He didn't look to good, either.

"Hey Keely, you hot little thing. Those pants look great on you. But I bet they would look better off of you," Brad said.

Keely rolled her eyes in disgust, but he said something that really caught her attention.

"Hey, have you ever been drunk before? It is even better than being high or stoned, because you can still feel things. If not, hop in! There's plenty to go around." he said.

Keely thought about it for a moment and decided to do it. She could give up drugs tomorrow. Today didn't really count anyway because she just thought of it. Her plan doesn't start until tomorrow. Besides, this is alcohol, not drugs.

As she stepped into the car, Brad said "And did I mention how hot you look today?"

Brad and Keely were driving through the town, getting more and more drunk. Keely just figured that this was good for her because she has a meeting with Mr. Hackett tomorrow, and it was helping her loosen up. She wasn't so worried anymore. Brad started to turn pale so he pulled the car over and got out to vomit. He was in the bushes and Keely kept hearing it all come up, and her stomach started to churn too, but she saw something and knew she couldn't be drunk for it.

A police officer was walking down the road, saw Brad in the bushes, and walked faster and faster until he was at a full speed run. He was running and running, closer and closer, and Brad finally stopped his stomach. He noticed the officer coming towards them, so they hopped in Brad's car and sped away. The police officer hopped in his car, but by the time he turned the engine on, brad and Keely were nowhere in sight.

Keely came in and walked through the door feeling dizzy. She couldn't walk very well and it took some difficulty to get up the stairs.

"Honey bunch, is that you?" she heard her mother's voice.

_Don't sound like a drunk fool_ Keely told herself.

"Yesh, mommy, I'm back." Keely said, fully aware of how that came out. She tried to sound normal but couldn't help it.

"Are you alright, Keely? You sound funny," Mandy said.

"I'm perfectly fine. Just tired. I will see you in the morning." Keely said.

Keely washed her face and threw up a few times. She tucked herself into bed, just waiting to get to sleep. When she was sleeping, she couldn't feel anything.

When Keely woke up the next morning, her alarm clock sounded like a trumpet blasting in her ear. Her head throbbed and felt like it was pumping way too much blood. She had to pee really bad, but whenever she moved, her head would hurt and would tell her to get back down. Keely knew she had to get up. She went to the kitchen and took some Tylenol and then went to the bathroom. She got dressed and put her hair up in a bun. She put her shoes on, not even aware if they matched.

Then it hit her like a ton of bricks.

_Shit_ she thought. _I have to see Mr. Hackett today. It is Monday morning._

"And what if I have to get drug tested? They are having some of the police officers come down and talk." she spoke out loud to herself.

When she was at school, in her second period, the phone rang. Phil kept asking what was wrong. He knew something was different, but she just brushed it off. The teacher answered the ringing phone and told Keely to please go down to Mr. Hackett's office, and she would write a pass. She took the slip from her teacher and went to the office.

"So, Ms. Teslow, I understand that you were trying to get high? Well, this kind of behavior is not tolerated at H.G. Wells high school." he said.

"No, Mr. Hackett, the nurse was wrong. She was in the wrong room. I was just having bad headaches so I went there, and it turned out it was the flu." she lied.

"Oh, well then, I will call the hospital and find out if you are telling the truth. Unless that is a problem?" Mr. Hackett said.

"Oh, no sir. None at all."

Mr. Hackett dialed the number of the hospital and asked for information about Keely Teslow. Keely was so scared, she thought she was going to start crying.

"We cannot give out patient information. I am sorry." said the receptionist.

"I understand." he hung up the phone. "Okay then, I am going to have to take your word for it. Go back to class. But, I'll be watching you."

Keely nodded, so relieved. But, when she opened the door, she saw a cop from the drug assembly. And of course, it was the cop who had seen her and Brad drunk.

The cop pulled Keely back in and explained this to Mr. Hackett, and Keely just broke down and confessed everything.

"I see, Ms. Teslow. Though I value your honesty, I am afraid we cannot have people who do drugs and drink alcohol here. Keely Lisa Teslow, you are officially expelled from H.G. Wells. Please gather your things and I will call your parents."

(A/N: off topic, but Lisa really is Keely's middle name. I don't think they mention it on the show, but I saw it on a website)

**Please Review! I don't have that many. It is very discouraging. (PS, thank you to 1PhEeLyGuRl. You always review. Thanks!)**


	5. Swiching Schools

**Phil of the Future is not mine, but this story is**

Keely was walking home that day after Mr. Hackett called her mom. Her cell phone vibrated indicating she got a text message. For the first time since it happened, she forgot all about getting kicked out. It was from Phil.

**Phil: Hey Keels, why didn't you come back yet? Is everything all right?**

**Keely: Well, I want to say yes, but I can't.**

**Phil: Why not? What happened?**

**Keely: I got expelled.**

**Phil: Why? Are you kidding?**

**Keely: No I'm not. Basically it was because I got caught drinking and Mr. Hackett knows about me getting high. I told him everything. Long story. I'll tell you later.**

Keely sat on a bench waiting for a response. After five minutes she didn't get one.

_Oh man, I bet Phil hates me now because I am a drug addict._

When she heard the voice in her head say 'I am a drug addict' she started to cry. It really hit her. She was seriously getting a problem. She got kicked out of her high school for this, and now she thought she was losing Phil. As if to make her even more depressed and repenting, a clap of thunder came over her head and it started to rain. Keely was still about a mile away from her home which wasn't much, but walking through the rain with a hangover and great depression was horrible.

When she finally made it home, she slid her key in the door and found that it was already unlocked. She opened the door and saw her mother and her father sitting there, looking angry.

"Keely, we tried being nice to you, thinking it would only happen once. When you got back from the hospital, we still didn't get angry with you. Now, it is too much. This is insane. Only three weeks ago you wouldn't have even done anything. What has happened to my little girl? You got kicked out of school for drug use. You are sixteen years old and have no reason to resort to drugs. So why do you do it?" her father asked, sternly.

"I wish I knew, Dad. I'm sorry. I would do anything to undo it. I feel terrible and I think I am starting to lose connection with Phil." Keely said. She started crying and sat down next to her mother.

"Okay, Keely. I know how difficult this must be for you. I understand the temptations of using drugs. Believe it or not, we were teenagers too. But, I never did. Neither did your daddy. You don't need to. It is just painful. One day, at lunch, a few of my friends went out to the parking lot. They wanted to get something for lunch, and of course, get high. I decided against this. That was smart. They never came back. Do you understand, Keely? They never came back. Nothing can bring them back. I was torn away from my best friends in high school and will never be with them again because they did drugs and drove back to school. They got into a car accident and weren't wearing seatbelts. Please, Keely, give them up. I don't want my daughter to end up like that." said Mandy.

"I want to, Mom. I really want to. But when I do it, it feels like a demon is possessing me. I don't have control over it, even though I know I do. And it hurts. It hurts to see myself like this. Please help. Please don't let me do this." Keely spoke, crying.

Her mom hugged her and didn't want to let go.

Later that night, Keely's hangover was gone and she felt a lot better. She was taking a shower, thinking about what she said before. She promised herself she would stop this, and stop it now. Her future was screwed. As she dried off and was getting changed into her pajamas, she spied a sharpie in her desk. She finished changing and picked it up. She opened the cap and was about to stick it up to her nose when she remembered what she promised herself only minutes before. She promised herself she would stop this. She wanted to stay clean and sober. She lowered the marker but didn't cap it. Her mother's words came back to her.

_Do you understand, Keely? They never came back. Nothing can bring them back. I was torn away from my best friends in high school and will never be with them again because they did drugs._

She capped the pen and threw it out her window. She hoped Phil still liked her.

Keely's phone rang. It was Phil!

"Phil! I thought you hated me because you didn't text back and I kept thinking that you hated me and the reason was because I did drugs and got high but that's all over now. It really is!" Keely rushed into the phone.

"Wow, that's great Keels. But don't worry. I will always be your friend. No matter what. And I will not let you do this anymore. I love you. Wait I-uh, I mean um-" he was cut off by Keely.

"Phil, I love you too." she said sincerely.

"You do? Wow, umm, so do you want to be my girlfriend?" he asked. Her answer was, of course, yes.

"So, about this whole school thing, where are you going to go?" he asked her seriously.

"I have no idea. Maybe Pickford High." she said, but it came out sounding more like a question.

"Oh boy, that may not be the best place to go right now." he said, referring to their high crime and drug rate. People were always getting busted for guns and knives.

"I know." she said sadly.

"Well, I have to go." he said reluctantly.

"Okay, bye. And Phil?" she asked.

"Yes Keely?"

"I love you."

Keely woke up the next morning and glanced at the clock-10:26 am. She rushed around.

"Oh no! I am so late for-" she said. Then remembered. She didn't have to worry about school right now.

She slowly walked downstairs and her parents took off of work. They were sitting there.

"Keely, we are going to get you registered at Pickford High. You start tomorrow." her dad said. Both of her parents got up and left, leaving her there.

Keely felt so depressed. She thought of the Sharpie. Then she remembered throwing it out the window.

"Not again. I have to do something." she said out loud. She got play-doh and started playing with it. It worked. The drugs seemed less effective because she was busy.

She had nothing better to do so she went to the park, thinking about school tomorrow.

The next day, Keely's mother came in and woke her up for school. It was a Wednesday morning and she didn't know why she was getting up so early. Then she remembered. Pickford High starts at 7:15.

She sighed and got up for school. When she walked in, the doors creaked and the lockers were covered in graffiti. In second period, the whole school went on a code yellow and they had drug dogs come in and sniff the classrooms and lockers and the cars. In that class only, 4 people got busted for weapons and 7 for drugs and alcohol. Keely was scared already. At lunch there were three fistfights and by 6th period, there had been five. Keely had gotten shoved 11 times in the hallway and eight people tried to start fights with and/or sell drugs to her. She saw 14 drug deals and 23 people drinking spiked drinks.

She came home later that day crying. An hour later, Phil called her to ask how it went. She cried into the phone and told him everything. He sympathized and they went out for a walk.

Keely told her mother this and Mandy immediately pulled her out of school.

"My daughter is not going to any place like that." she said.

Keely got up the next morning and her mom was crying.

"Keely, this is painful for me. I don't want to let you go. But the only school left that I trust is Pickford Academy." she said.

"Mom, I'm going to _boarding school_?"

**Please Review! ♥**


	6. Keely's New School

**I do not own Phil of the Future, but here is my story**

When Phil was doing homework later, his cell phone rang. It was his new girlfriend, Keely.

"Hey Keels, what's up?" he said into the phone.

"Well, Phil I'm going to boarding school. I may never see you again!" she started crying.

"That isn't true, Keely. What school are you going to?"

"Pickford Academy."

"Well, I will see you again then. It's not like your going to another state or something." he said comfortingly.

Keely was about to say something but stopped when her dad knocked on her door and asked her to come downstairs.

"Oh, great," she said sarcastically. "Another family meeting." Keely and Phil said good-bye and hung up their phones. Keely walked downstairs.

"What's up?" Keely asked her parents.

"Keely, Pickford Academy isn't accepting students at this time. There isn't any room for anyone." Joe said.

"Oh, so where am I going?" she asked.

"You are going to boarding school in California. The school is in The Hollywood Hills, and they offer you a scholarship for guitar. It is a very great school and we are satisfied by it, but we can't move their with you. You have to live on your own practically." he said.

Keely ran off crying. She missed Phil already.

………………………………...

………………………………...

Keely and Phil were in the park together.

"So, Keely, what brings us here?" he asked.

"I'm moving to California!" she cried out.

Phil was left speechless. He could never imagine life without Keely. Without her smile, her cheerfulness. Whenever he was having a bad day, it was always her who made him feel great again. She was the only one outside his family who he trusted to talk about future stuff with.

"When are you leaving?" he asked her holding back tears

"In two days."

They said goodnight and went to their homes.

………………………………...

………………………………...

The next day, Keely woke up to the sound of her mother crying in her bedroom. Her dad was trying to comfort her and she could hear almost every word.

"She is moving tomorrow! My little girl is leaving me and going across the world!" she said.

"It's okay. It is for her own good." he said.

When her mom stopped, Keely went downstairs and gave her mom a big hug.

"Keely you should start packing today. I'm going to help you." she said.

Keely got two suitcases and started writing a list of her clothes. When she was deciding what books she would need, she came across a photo album completely filled with pictures of Keely and Phil. Then she really lost it.

"I am an idiot! Now I can't ever see my friends and family anymore, and now I am going away from Phil!" she said out loud to herself.

Her mom came up and saw Keely crying and tried to comfort her but nothing would work.

………………………………...

………………………………...

Phil was sitting in his room listening to music and trying to get some work done, thinking of someone that is constantly on his mind. Keely, of course.

_Maybe I can go with her,_ he thought.

"Mom, I have to talk to you. Tomorrow the girl I love is going to boarding school in California. This may be the last time I ever see her again if Dad fixes the time machine, and I don't want that to happen. I have to go with her, and her plane is leaving tomorrow. Can I please go to boarding school with her?" he asked, his brown eyes totally convincing.

"No, absolutely not!" Lloyd said.

"Please, Dad! I have to be with Keely! She is what makes this life worth living!" he pleaded.

"We will think about it." he said.

"Okay," Phil sighed. There was nothing he could do to talk his parents into it.

………………………………...

………………………………...

Keely woke up the next morning feeling depressed about having to fly across the country. She would rather go to Pickford High than having to do this. She also knew she would do anything to get back into H.G. Wells.

Keely and her parents said a tearful goodbye and then Keely boarded the plane and started crying as soon as it took off.

Soon she was asleep and what seemed like minutes later, she was woken up by a cheerful stewardess telling her the plane had landed. Keely walked out, claimed her luggage, and smiled for a minute when she saw a driver holding a sign that said 'Teslow' on it. She walked over to him and climbed in his small blue car. He dropped her off in front of the building and waited as Keely walked in to the school.

………………………………...

………………………………...

Inside the admissions office at Hillside Academy, Keely was sitting inside the Dean's office, waiting for the Dean to come.

"Keely Teslow?" she heard a voice say.

She turned around and there was a woman in about her 30s wearing grey pants, a white lace tank-top, and a grey matching suit jacket.

"Hi, I am Dean Lauren Emerson." she said with a smile. She liked this woman, but she missed quirky Mr. Hackett.

"Hi," she said. They started talking about the curriculum and extra curricular activities.

"You have to play at least one sport every semester here, and if you want to be on the competitive teams or just the intramurals is up to you." she said, handing her a list of all the sports and clubs the school had to offer. When they were finished talking, the Dean gave her a key to her dorm.

"You are in Tarry-McKenney Hall, room 505. One of our office aids will show you where it is. I sincerely hope you enjoy this school," she said with a smile.

Keely walked off to her dorm and started her new life here at Hillside Academy.

………………………………...

………………………………...

Thousands of miles away in Pickford, Phil was tossing and turning, thinking of Keely. He missed her so much.

He went downstairs to get some water and saw his parents talking.

"Oh, Phil, hi," said his mother.

"Phil, we have talked and this whole boarding school thing is so ridiculous. It is absolutely crazy. We have come to a decision." Lloyd said.

**Review please!**


	7. Boarding School Life

**Proud Owner of Phil of the Future. If that was a bumper sticker, I wuodn't own it, cause I don't own it. Please Review!!**

Keely was walking around campus bored. Her classes didn't start until Monday and it is Saturday. Tomorrow is orientation and her mom was coming today to drop off her luggage.

She heard a woman's voice yell her name, but it didn't sound like her mom so she turned around and looked. Then she saw the Diffy's in their red Dodge and Mrs. Diffy was yelling out the window trying to get her attention. Keely ran over faster than she ever thought possible.

"Phil! What's up? How are you? I missed you! Are you going to miss me while I'm here?" she asked excitedly.

"Well, I'm not going to miss you." he said honestly.

Her face fell and he laughed.

"Keels, I'm not going to miss you because I am coming here!" he said and Keely's face broke into a smile. Phil got out of the car and hid dad put his bags on the curb. They said good-bye and the Diffy's drove off, Barb sobbing loudly.

"So, why did you come here?" she asked.

"Well, I missed my girlfriend." he said.

"Want to come see my room?" she asked. He nodded.

The made their way to Keely's dorm and she slid the key in the door. They walked in and started making out on Keely's bed.

"Well, hello!" came a female voice.

They both looked up to see Mrs. Teslow standing over them. Well, Keely, I see you have made a new friend already." she said.

"Mom, this is Phil!" she said.

"Oh, I see," she said slowly.

"He goes here now." explained Keely.

"Oh. So can we start setting this place up yet?" Mandy asked.

Keely laughed and turned on the music. She hasn't met her roommates and although this sounds a bit harsh, she hoped they didn't come in because she didn't want her too see them with her mother.

Soon, all of Keely's things were unpacked and Keely said good-bye and Mrs. Teslow left. Then they were on their way to Phil's dorm and he opened it.

The dorm was exactly like Keely's - except for the pink furnishings, of course. It was big, with a bay window that looked out onto the Pacific Ocean and there were three twin sized beds. Each student had a dresser, a nightstand and a desk, and there was an enormous walk-in closet that they would share.

Keely opened Phil's suitcases and started laughing. Phil turned around to see what was so funny.

"I'm sorry, Phil, I didn't mean to." she turned beet red. He noticed that the suitcase she opened was his boxers. "But, what is up with these babies?" she asked, holding up boxers that had kisses all over them and were about three sizes too small. The funniest part was that his mom wrote "Love you, sweetie. Happy Valentine's Day 2110."

"Keely, they are my first pair of boxers." he, too, was turning red.

Keely started laughing again, so Phil walked over to Keely and acted like he was a monster-he was taking big steps and swinging his arms. Then he attacked her with tickles. She was waving his boxers around like a flag and cracking up hysterically. .

The door opened and two guys that looked to be their age walked in. Phil stopped tickling Keely and stood up.

"Hi," he said. "I'm Phil Diffy."

"Eric Woods." said one of the guys. He was Phil's height with blond hair and green eyes. His face was chiseled and his arms were muscular.

"Ryan Tobin." said the other. He was a little shorter than Phil, but just as fit as Eric with big muscles. He had dark hair, so dark it was almost black, and deep blue eyes. He was carrying a guitar, and Keely's eye lit up.

Phil noticed it and was afraid she would start liking Ryan but his mind was set at ease when she walked over to Phil and hugged him.

"This is my girlfriend, Keely Teslow."

"Hey, you're the chick who sang 'Protecting Me' at H.G. Wells, right?" Keely nodded and they started talking about music, then about guitars.

Eric looked up at Phil and said "Well, maybe you have heard of me? I am pictured in various magazines throughout America and Europe. I am also on billboards and in commercials. It is a tough life, but someone has got to live it."

Phil and Eric started talking. Although it was mostly Phil listening and Eric talking; primarily about himself.

………………………………...

Later that night, Keely and Phil walked into the dining hall and stood in line. They got their trays, napkins, silverware and glasses. They stood in line to get burgers.

"So, is the food here any good?" Phil asked Keely.

"Well, I guess we are about to find out." she replied. "I was too depressed to eat."

After they ate they went out to the courtyard and stargazing. They saw a shooting star and made wishes on it.

Phil leaned over and kissed Keely.

"Well, my wish came true," said Keely, and they started kissing again.

That is, until they saw someone standing there.

"Who are you?" asked a brunette with loose curly hair.

"I'm Keely Teslow, and this is Phil Diffy." she said, blushing a little.

"Oh, hi. I'm Lauren Denkas. I'm your roommate. Welcome to the Hollywood Hills." she said.

"Want to go shopping tomorrow after orientation?" asked Lauren. "You know, get to know each other a little better?"

"Sure," Keely responded with a smile.

………………………………...

………………………………...

Meanwhile, someone was watching this whole thing happen. It was Keely's other roommate, Alysa McKinney. Lauren was Alysa's best friend and she was keeping it that way. Even if it meant destroying that other blonde girl.

Keely, Lauren and Phil were talking and Alysa walked over. She had wavy strawberry blonde hair and turquoise eyes. She was taller than Keely.

"Hi, I'm Alysa McKinney. And you are?" she asked Keely.

"I'm Keely Teslow." she said, shaking the girls' hand.

Alysa thought Keely was pretty. That was not a good thing. Boys would think she is hot and drool all over themselves, and soon Alysa will be yesterday's news.

_This is not going to happen,_ thought Alysa.

"So, Lauren, what are your plans for tomorrow?"

"Shopping with Keely." she replied.

"Oh, great, meet you guys here at noon." she responded and walked away.

_Ha-ha, good thing little Keely doesn't know the town. She is going down. I have a few tricks up my sleeve._

**Hmm, what will Alysa do? Tune in next time for another exciting adventure of New Life.**

**Go--review!!! It makes me feel happy.**

**And a happy author makes a better story, ya know??**


	8. The Shopping Trip

**I am sooo sorry it took so long to update. I couldn't think of ideas.**

Lauren and Alysa made their way back to the dorm. Keely and Phil kissed goodnight and held hands until they finally had to separate.

While Lauren and Alysa were walking back, Alysa looked at Lauren and said "Phil is hot. I swear, he should be our school's mascot instead of the owls. So much better to look at."

Lauren couldn't help but to agree.

They were almost at the small pond in front of the chapel, which meant they were close to

Tarry-McKenney Hall.

"Lauren, you know we will always be best friends forever, no matter what happens, right?" asked Alysa.

"Well, duh! Wait, Alysa, just a shot in the dark, but does this have anything to do with Keely?" Lauren asked.

"No, of course not!" she pleaded, unconvincingly. "Well, okay, yes." she added slowly.

"Aww, Lees, I am always here for you, no matter how many people move into our dorm. I mean, Keely seems like a wonderful person and a great friend, but she will never, ever replace you." Lauren said comfortingly.

They linked arms and opened the door to the dorm. They gathered their shower supplies and were on the way to the bathroom, but when they opened the door, they saw Keely and Phil saying good-night.

_They look so sweet together,_ thought serene Lauren.

_Die, Bitch,_ thought vengeful Alysa.

The whole time Alysa was getting ready for bed, all she thought about was Phil. She wanted to talk to Lauren, but the new roomie was constantly there. Of course, it was only the first night Keely was really there, because Lauren and Alysa had spent the night before at a sleepover in the common room with the other girls from the dorm talking about their summer vacations and how it sucked to go back to school already.

So, it was new to have Keely there. It was the kind of new that Alysa didn't like.

When they woke up the next morning, Keely washed her face and brushed her teeth, got dressed and curled her hair. Then she applied make-up and was ready in about half the time it took her other roommates. She left to see Phil so they could meet up for breakfast and sit together at orientation.

This only made Alysa dislike her even more. Her natural beauty meant not as much make-up which meant she wasn't as 'fake' as she was. The boys better not notice this. Or else Phil would be the only boy that would dare look at Keely ever again. And, unfortunately, Alysa was convinced Phil loved her and not Keely.

She looked out the big bay window, and who did she see? Phil and Keely holding hands. They were in a conversation and he kept tickling her and saying things to make her laugh.

"Lees, are you okay?" Lauren asked. She noticed Alysa spacing and staring out the window.

"Lauren, I have to tell you something. Please, please don't hate me!" Alysa said.

"I could never hate you. Now, shoot." Lauren replied.

"I like Phil."

Lauren was about to gasp, but caught herself just in time. She didn't want Alysa to get anxious or anything.

"Lees, I think you should sit down." Alysa sat. Lauren picked up Alysa's brush and started combing it through Alysa's hair. You know, I was talking to Keely while you were in the shower yesterday and Phil and Keely are not about to break up. At all. They have known each other for three years and have loved each other since they met. They both agree that their lives are great now that they officially decided to make it official. Besides, there are plenty of other guys here who would die to date you, and they are all gorgeous. It doesn't have to be Phil." Lauren concluded.

Alysa knew this was true. She was, after all, the most popular girl at this school. Everybody knew it. The guys wanted to _be with _her, and the girls just wanted to _be_ her.

All of that was great, but she still wanted Phil.

………………………………...

………………………………...

Keely and Phil made their way to Orientation. The only time they split up was when Keely had to go to the 'T' line for Teslow while Phil went to the 'D''s. Phil was looking at their schedules to see if they had any classes together.

"Hey, Keel, we have every single class together!" Phil said excitedly. Keely's face lit up and she kissed him on the cheek.

………………………………...

Later that day, Keely, Lauren and Alysa went shopping. Keely didn't like Alysa. She got the vibe that Alysa was trying to steal Phil. Keely wished Alysa hadn't invited herself and it was just Keely and Lauren.

Lauren felt the same way as Keely, but only a little bit and she would never admit it.

Alysa saw Phil walking her way with his roommates. They must have been showing him the town. Alysa knew this would be her only chance.

"Keely, I can't stand the guilt. Phil is cheating on you with me," she said.

Lauren looked shocked, too shocked to speak and walked away.

Keely felt hurt but only for a minute. She knew this wasn't true. "Yeah, right. You hardly know Phil. He would never do that."

Alysa said "I'll prove it." She walked right in front of Phil and kissed him straight on the lips. Keely ran away crying before she saw Phil push her off.

"What the hell was that for?" he asked her.

But then he ran off, leaving Alysa behind. He noticed Keely saw it.

**Hey, sorry! This wasn't where I was going with this, but it's how I ended up. If anyone has ideas, please PM me.**


	9. Secret Tunnels and Drugs

**I obviously don't own Phil of the Future. By now, we should get that chances are no one on this site does. **

**And thank you to **1PhEeLyGuRl **and her cousin for giving me an idea. Also, for always reviewing. I think some people could learn from her (hint, hint)**

Keely ran off, even though she knew Phil wasn't responsible for it. But that wouldn't stop her from running away, blinded by tears of scorn. She didn't want to go back to her dorm and face her evil roommates, but she couldn't face Phil either. Not yet. Instead, she ran into a part of school she didn't recognize, through a door she didn't know. Something was telling her to run back, but something else was telling her to come forward. It was something she didn't recognize, but it was bigger than her so she unwillingly obeyed. It was the feeling of insatiable wonder and memory from her life in Pickford. But it brought back bad memories from a place she thought she had lost. Keely stopped walking without even realizing she was moving in the first place.

"Well, hello there," said and unfamiliar male voice with a strong Australian accent. She looked and saw a young boy who Keely concluded went to Hollywood Hills because he was wearing an owls shirt. He sat on a blanket and next to him was a girl who was curled up next to him with her head resting on his lap face up. She appeared to be his girlfriend because they were holding hands. Also on the blanket was Kyle, a boy in Keely's Chemistry Honors class and Jordan, someone in her AP World History Class. These people were all honor roll students so why were they passing around a joint?

"Care to join?" asked Kyle. She sat next to him and he offered her the fatty.

She was about to object when a thought occurred to her. _Why the hell not? I can get back at Phil. He wouldn't want me to do drugs._

The image of Alysa's lips crashing down on Phil's rushed into Keely's head and she said yes. She took it and lifted it to her lips, inhaling expertly.

Not long after that, a very stoned group of teenagers made their way back to campus, taking the long way.

"So, how did a pretty Sheila like you wander upon the secret tunnels?" asked the Australian, who she had found out was named Steve.

"The secret tunnels?" Keely asked confused.

"Yeah, you didn't know about them?" asked Kyle. Keely shook her head no. "Then come and sit! We have a story for you."

Steve took out his cell phone and held it under his face in the same way that people do around the campfire with flashlights.

"It was a dark and stormy night on the Hollywood Hills in the year 1956, only the second year this school has been open. On this particular night, one student stood alone-" he was interrupted by Jordan.

"Cut the crap, Steve. The tunnels are just there for when it gets stormy outside. No one uses them anymore, but we found the key, so we go in there and chill. You know, party stuff." he told her truthfully.

They were back at the dorms and Keely went in. She got her shower stuff and went to the dorms shared bathroom. In there she saw Lauren brushing her teeth.

"Hey Keely, I am so sorry about what Alysa did. She can be a bitch, but deep down she is a cool person. Trust me, Phil doesn't care about anyone as much as he cares about you. Don't tell Alysa I told you that, though." Her nice roommate told her.

Keely took her shower with great difficulty, probably as a result from the drugs she consumed tonight.

Keely went and stood outside on the balcony and she saw Phil walk out onto his.

"Keely, hey! Listen, please. We seriously have to talk. I don't even like her, but I love you so much. Please forgive me and don't let that come between us, if you had stayed for another second you would have seen me push her off." he said.

"I know, Phil. It's cool. I love you, too." she told him, and he looked relieved. He gave her one of his trademark toothy grins and they said good-night.

Phil knew there was something different about Keely; he could see it in her eyes and hear it in her voice. He loved her with every cell of his body, and he was going to keep his guard up extra high just to show her that.

Phil climbed into his extra soft overstuffed mattress and pulled the duvet comforter up under his chin. He laid in bed for a few minutes thinking of Keely, and he shot up in bed.

"Shit, Drugs!" he screamed without intending to.

He caught Keely, and he just _knew_ it.

**Please review! Sorry for the long update. I haven't been on in a while.**


	10. The stench of Marijuana

**Okay two things: I obviously don't own Phil of the Future. If I did I wouldn't be writing a fanfic I would be writing a script.**

**And I have never in my entire life seen Raise Your Voice so if anything is like the movie it's coincidental.**

**Thanks!**

Phil suffered through an endless sleep and woke up the next morning to his roommates hitting his shoulder telling him it was time to get up.

Classes were to start the next day and today the students were going to meet in the chapel and sports tryouts and club sign-ups were that day.

Phil shuffled around his room. Keely couldn't really do drugs but by the way he knew her and the glassy eyed look he had seen in his girlfriend from all the way from the boys dorm, he knew something was wrong. He knew that thing was drugs; there was just a feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Phil saw Keely in front of the chapel and rushed over to her. He noticed Keely's skin looked pale and she kept grabbing her head like she had a migraine. Looking into her glazed-over eyes he saw how big her pupils looked, but worst of all he could smell it on her. That gave it away; the stench of marijuana.

During chapel the students saw all the teachers that were new this year and then they all joined in the school song.

"I have one final thing to say. Last night, when Ben, the groundskeeper, was making sure everything was locked up, he smelled son odor coming from the tunnels. He immediately told me about it and I recognized the stench as marijuana which is a not only prohibited drug but also an illegal one! We couldn't identify the students responsible for this but I hope you are warned: if we catch you, we will turn you in to the police and expulsion would be effective immediately. Other than that there are no more announcements so have fun at sports tryouts! And don't forget, you need to take two years of physical education here, and Marching Band does count as a gym credit! Good luck! You are dismissed." said Dean Emerson.

Keely felt so uncomfortable during the assembly when the dean started talking about drugs. She hid it though; the new teachers couldn't know.

………………………………...

………………………………...

Phil walked up to Keely with a smile. He decided not to bring up the drugs directly and when he did it was better to wait a little while until it blew over.

"What are you so happy about, babe?" Keely asked.

"I think we should join drum line." Phil said.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah! It counts as a gym credit _and_ a sport so I think we should do it!"

Keely agreed. It did actually sound fun. And, she could read music already because of guitar and Phil had a few years on the drum set. It actually sounded reasonable. And fun.

………………………………...

………………………………...

Keely showed up for drum line practice wearing Bermuda shorts, a t-shirt and sneakers. She was going to audition for bass drum and so was Phil.

Keely stood behind the first bass drum, which was the littlest, and Phil was two behind her. She picked up the mallets and the started doing eight on a hand (A/N that is exactly what it sounds like-you play 8 eighth notes on one hand and 8 eighth notes on the other and keep alternating), which she picked up right away. They started doing sixteenth note splits (A/N they are sixteenth notes in which each bass drum usually only plays 4 sixteenth notes in the whole thing. I.e. one bass drum will play 1E and the next one +A and the next one 2E and the next one +A and then it goes back to the beginning for 3E+A 4E+A).. Then they got the music for Platinum, and it threw Keely off. She was playing the first bass drum and that just happened to be the one that had the most parts in this song. The first two measures, which were in unison, she did good on and then when they started breaking off she got confused and kept messing up.

She felt terrible but Phil kept helping her learn it in between when they were playing and when the instructor was talking to someone else. In the end, Keely realized it was everything she hated about music. But stuck with it for Phil and because it was too late to audition for anything else.

………………………………...

………………………………...

"The following people made drum line." said the instructor.

**Okay so I know this was a weird chapter and I promise I won't focus on drum line, but I just made drum line and was so excited so I wanted to write a chapter about it. It will get back to normal and I think I know where I am going with this, and some of the stuff in this chapter I needed for future chapters. So I'll stop rambling now and let you review. :D**


	11. Acid burns holes through paper

**I don't own Phil, the show or the person.**

**I also forgot to mention in the last chapter, but this is being announced at the dinner the same day, and it is a formal dinner.**

"Phil Diffy, tenors; Jimmy Martin, tenors; Blake Ianuzzi, snare; Tito Palquist, snare; Forrest Handalgo, snare; Samantha Libbets. Bass; Keely Teslow, bass; Amanda Coton, bass; Aja Nickels, bass; Cameron Bates, cymbals. Congratulations and good luck this year!"

Keely was in shock. After her horrible audition, she was sure she wouldn't make it. She was psyched, though.

She hugged Phil while Alysa watched jealously. She auditioned for drum line last year, and made it, but never went. Literally, never. If she had known Phil was doing it, she would have tried again this year. A few people went over to congratulate Phil and Keely.

After the dinner, Keely walked Phil back to his dorm. She told him it was because his was closer, but it was really because she wanted to check out the secret tunnels. She got closer and saw Steve and they walked in together.

"So, you already knew Mary Jane before we introduced you. Do you happen to be acquainted with the window pane?" Steve asked Keely.

She looked confused.

"Acid." he answered simply. She shook her head and he laughed. "I figured that about now. It is easier than marijuana. You don't even have to roll anything."

They were sitting in the circle, red blanket under them when a senior, Lisa, pulled out a brown bag with a Tupperware container in it, filled with a liquid substance. She took out slips of paper and passed them around. Keely did what Steve did, which was to take a little piece, about half the size of a pinky nail, and dip it in the Tupperware, He let it sit for a second and then put it under his tongue.

It tasted like rust and Keely made a face like she was sucking a lemon. Soon enough, though, she couldn't see anything, and she kept hearing noises that weren't really there. And when someone tried to talk to her, she saw flashes of purple light. Her senses were completely mixed up. She didn't even try walking.

_Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit, _Keely thought. _There is a worm crawling. The worm is crawling in my neck. It is digging through my spine. I can feel it. It tickles. I wanna shoot this worm with gumballs. It is going to go in my neck and have sex and lay its fucking babies. I have to get it out. STOP! This worm is rolling around on my neck. It is right at the nape of my neck. Get it off get it off, get it OUT!!! I want it out of my neck. It is crawling around, becoming friends with my spine. I don't like this. It ate all the skin on my neck. Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh no._

Keely had both hands cupped behind her neck and she was grabbing and scratching her neck, trying to get the "worm" out. She was really scratching hard now. Suddenly, she ripped the tag off of her clothes.

_Hah, I got the stupid bastard of a worm._

She then got up to put the worm outside-and ran full speed into a pole. For some reason, she thought the pole was her mother.

_Hi mom, how's life? That's good. I want a cheeseburger. But I hate cheese. Ughhhhh snakes are spooky. I hate planes too. I like movies. I named my popsicle two-fingered Bob and tried to fly it. But it went splat. And then I named my other popsicle Tim and flew that and it flew. Like a bird. Birds are so lame. They fly. Lie Tim I miss Tim. He was a good pet bear._

Keely fell asleep and woke up a few hours later. Her entire body ached and something smelled like gas. The back of her neck hurt pretty bad and she remembered the "worm" and then noticed there really was no worm there, it was the tag of her clothes. She somehow mistook that for a worm mating in her neck. How bizarre is that? The acid messed up all of her thoughts and she couldn't see-she just heard noises, and when she tried to hear noises, she saw flashes of light, instead of hearing. Her senses got confused.

It was only 3 in the morning, so she made her way back to the dorm, but kept noticing a shadow always there, despite the darkness.

She made her way through campus back to her dorm and the whole she was walking, so was the shadow.

It appeared to be a guy, a little bit shorter than her and he was dressed in all black.

"Oh no," Keely thought. "What if the security guards found out it was me?"

She wanted to make sure this person was following her, so she walked in a circle around the shed and so did he. She walked the opposite way of her dorm; he followed. She turned and walked back in the direction of her dorm, but no matter what, he was always there.

"What if he wants to rape me?" Keely thought to herself and started to run. But she was horrified to hear footsteps pounding behind her. The more she picked up speed, the more the guy picked up speed. He was definitely following her. She finally made it back to her dorm. She collapsed on a sofa in the lounge and caught her breath. Keely heard a bang on the side of the dorm and looked out the window. She gasped when she saw him looking at her. Unfortunately his face was in the shadows so she couldn't identify him. She ran up the stairs to her dorm and twisted her key into the lock, then locked the door's deadbolt. Still shaking, she lay down on her bed thinking about him until she was asleep.

**A/N: Okay I will try to keep this short. In case you didn't know, Mary Jane is a street name for marijuana and window pane is a street name for acid. These are real effects of the drugs, and I will try to keep this as realistic as I can. And the whole worm thing, if you were confused, in Keely's mind, she thought that there was a worm crawling in through her neck, but it was really just her tag itching her neck. The italicized parts are Keely's thoughts when the drugs have effect on her.**

**Please please review, even if it just to tell me that the story sucks; I don't even care. But please review!**


	12. author's note important

-1I know that this story is so super boring. I can feel it. So if you have any ideas, please write to me! You should get paid for reading it. So please, if you have an idea that could help this, please send it to me and you will be credited for it. I am trying to end it soon, but I don't just want to discontinue it.

And thank you to 1PhEeLyGuRl, who always reviews, even though it is boring. Also, she gave me the idea that Keely gets back into drugs. So, thank you for being a really good person.


	13. Big Party

**I don't own Phil or Keely but I do own the story and anything unfamiliar.**

When Keely woke up the next morning, she thought of the man that had followed her to the dorm. It couldn't have been real. It was just a side effect of the acid, right?

………………………………...

………………………………...

Phil woke up shocked at what he had seen. He followed Keely home last night and she was definitely on drugs. The tunnel was where she always went to hang out with her new druggie friends. Phil is pretty sure that Keely had seen or heard him. He never was very sneaky without any future help, and left all of his future gadgets at his house so he wouldn't have to worry about his roommates finding them.

At least Keely didn't know it was Phil who followed her.

………………………………...

………………………………...

Keely went to her first class, which was math, and wondered why school started so early. It isn't like they had to be anywhere else; after all they lived at school. But school hours were still from 7:15 in the morning until 1:45 at night.

When Keely could finally talk to Phil she did and told him about the stalker.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it, Keely. It was probably just a security guard making sure you got back to the dorm okay without having to tell the dean." Phil reassured her.

Keely felt a little bit calmer, but was still unconvinced.

………………………………...

………………………………...

It was finally 1:45, and there was no practice today, so she was free. Keely tried calling Phil's cell phone but he didn't answer.

"Hey, Phil, it's me, Keely. I just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out and maybe catch a movie or something, so call me when you get this. I am on my way to my dorm now and I will be there in a few minutes." Keely said into her silver Razr. It was the same phone that Phil had.

………………………………...

………………………………...

Phil was alone in Keely's dorm. She didn't know he was there, and neither did anyone else. He was just trying to find her stash so he could keep it away from her.

He had gone through a few drawers and already searched under her bed. The room was a lot messier than it had been before he got there, but he didn't care about the mess. He only cared about Keely. Just then his cell phone beeped, which meant he had a voicemail. It was on vibrate and that was probably why he didn't hear it ring.

He listened to the voicemail that Keely left and his eyes widened in shock when he heard that she was on her way here. He had to hurry and leave.

He heard keys scraping the lock. No time. He had to hide. He threw open her closet door and closed it just in time, because a second later, Keely walked in.

………………………………...

………………………………...

When Keely walked into her dorm, she noticed was that her room was a lot messier than it had been when she left that morning, and Alysa and Lauren had both been to their classes and then to field hockey practice so they hadn't had a chance to go home. A closer inspection revealed that it was all of _her_ items that were messed up. Her bed was also unmade, and she made it that morning. Someone had definitely been in here, looking through her stuff. Someone in a hurry.

Phil leaned against the closet door and felt something soft beneath his feet. He picked it up and realized it was her weed. He put it in his pocket and was trying to think of a way to get out of there when Keely's eyes darted to the closet door and she fled the room with a look of fear on her face.

_She must have heard me lean against the door,_ Phil thought. But he didn't let the moment go to waste. Keely was out of the room and this was his chance to escape so he did.

Keely came back in the room with Tammy, her dorm adviser. Tammy was two years older than Keely and carried a baseball bat.

"Hey! Put your hands in the air and show yourself! I know Tae Kwan Doe!" Tammy shouted. To prove her point, she put one leg in the air and held her arms in front of her, Kung Fu style.

Keely would have laughed but she was too preoccupied being scared. Keely and Tammy cautiously inched there way to the closet and Tammy kicked it open. Something fell and they both screamed and jumped back. When they looked again, they noticed it was just a blanket that had fallen off of a shelf.

"It looks like whoever was in here is gone now," said Tammy, stating the obvious. "But there was definitely someone in here. If you would feel safer sleeping somewhere else tonight, call me. You can bunk with me or I'll find you another room."

Keely nodded and they both walked out. Keely went to Phil's dorm and told him all about it.

They started to kiss, as they always do when together for any period of time, and they were interrupted in mid lip lock by Eric coming in the room.

"What's up guys? Party tonight in the Pinson dorm! Whoo!" he told them and handed them flyers.

Keely's eyes flecked with interest and Phil realized why.

"Maybe we shouldn't go." he said.

"I'm going." she replied.

They discussed it for a few more minutes and then Phil realized it was pointless to argue with Keely.

"You go, but I am staying here." he said.

"What's the matter? Wittle baby Phil is afraid to stay out past his bedtime?" Eric taunted. Phil really wanted to punch him.

Instead, Phil and Keely walked out, hand in hand.

"I love you," Phil said.

"I love you, too, Philly-Willy," she replied. He just decided to let that 'Philly-Willy' slide.

………………………………...

………………………………...

Keely was working the room that night in the Pinson dorm. It was just like a typical party that you would see in a movie, and they were almost never like that. There was a band and a disco ball and crazy lighting.

Keely got a drink and started talking to people who she had classes with, and by midnight she had a few new friends. She was going to get another drink, and there was a redheaded boy who she had never seen before standing at the table that they were using as the bar. He wasn't talking to anybody; he was just standing there. He handed Keely a drink and she took it and started drinking from it. About a half hour later she felt dizzy and Steve asked her where she got the drink.

"From that kid," she said and pointed to him.

His eyes widened in shock and he picked her up and took her to the secret tunnel, and sometime around then, she passed out.

………………………………...

………………………………..

When Keely woke up the next morning, she couldn't remember anything from the party. All she was thinking about was how she was glad it was Saturday and how her neck felt stiff. She opened her eyes and saw Steve's body lying under her.

She jumped up but exhaled in relief realizing she was fully clothed, and so was he.

"Who am I kidding? Is there anyone better than Steve? He wouldn't do anything like that." Keely told herself. She left him a note saying she was leaving and walked back to her dorm. Keely noticed that Alysa wasn't in there and Lauren was awake, sitting on the black Ralph Lauren sofa that Lauren's parents paid for.

"Where is Alysa?" Keely asked. "Not that I miss her or anything."

Lauren chuckled. "She's with some guy. He's in our grade, I think his name is Rodney or something."

Keely nodded. They started talking about the party and walked over to the mall and shopped.

………………………………...

**Okay the ending of this chapter doesn't really seem finished but I had to end it. The next chapter might take place in a few weeks, but I will let you know for sure then. Review!!**


	14. Alysa's Life

**Alysa's POV**

"Rod - how could you have failed! You're the horniest bastard on campus! No offense, of course," Alysa added when she remembered that he was helping her.

"None taken. I actually like that people think that. I mean, I get around - why not have people know it?" Rodney replied.

"Well, you didn't do a very good job of 'getting around' last night," Alysa snapped, with air quotes around 'getting around'.

"Okay, okay, relax woman. You are going to give yourself a heart attack by age 18 from stressing yourself out with all of this nonsense."

"It is NOT nonsense. Not until Phil is in my hands once and for all. And the only way for that to happen is for Keely to cheat on Phil! Phil is to noble to cheat on her, but he would be totally crushed if he found out she was with someone else. He would need a shoulder to cry on, and I of course, will be that shoulder. Err, person. With the shoulder. Anyway, the only way for that to happen is if you sleep with Keely! And I'm running out of ecstasy, to drug her with, so you better get your act together and screw her!"

With that, Alysa stormed out of his dorm room. It was a good thing that he had a single, otherwise she would be worried that he would blab to his roommate. And, with her coming out of his dorm room after they discuss their plans, it looks to the whole school that Alysa and Rodney were hooking up, which will only help her plan even more. That way, when Rodney and Keely finally get together, Alysa can play the role of the heartbroken girlfriend, which will only help her and Phil. They can comfort each other.

Alysa walked across the sunny campus back to Tarry-McKenney Hall. She saw Tammy, her Dorm Adviser walking down the hallway, and to avoid unnecessary questions, she walked into the private bathroom that her and Lauren found in there freshman year. It was pretty dingy, but had a bathtub, shower, toilet bowl, sink and a long mirror, so they used it whenever they wanted some privacy. After finding it, they even bought a new doorknob with a lock and key and replaced it with the old one so that no one could ever get into it, except for them. The bathroom was built for visitors who came into the dorm to visit, but now that whenever it was Parents Day the Dean held a dinner party in the dining hall, the bathroom was another piece of the school, forgotten.

Alysa went over to the long counter under the mirror and set her purse down, unzipped her makeup bag and pulled out a black eyeliner pencil. After she fixed her smudged eye makeup, she looked in the mirror at her reflection and felt her stomach lurch. Suddenly she felt something unrecognizable in her stomach. She felt disgusted with herself for trying to break up Phil and Keely. She remembered the look in his eyes when he look at her and knew that it was love.

She knew this because no one ever looked at her this way. Out of all of her boyfriends, not one of them had ever been able to tell her they loved her.

_Flashback_

_Alysa was only ten years old, playing in her sandbox, alone. She heard someone come home and walked inside the house. She saw her mom on the couch underneath a man. A man who wasn't her father, yet they were kissing. With their tongues! He slid a hand under her blouse, and Alysa knew that he shouldn't be doing that._

_Alysa let out a sigh of relief when she heard a car door slam. Her daddy was home to save the day! He came through the front door._

"_Elizabeth! What the _hell_ is going on here! I just _knew_ you were having an affair!" screamed Alysa's father. He ran over to the man and pulled him off of her mother, and started punching him in the face._

_Alysa started crying and her mom was shouting "Patrick! Patrick, please stop! I can explain!"_

_Patrick, Alysa's father threw down the strange man and went to Elizabeth and slapped her across the face. Alysa screamed._

"_Shut the fuck up, you stupid child! Get the hell out of my sight!" said Patrick._

_Alysa ran to her room, with tears streaming down her face. She shut the door, put music on loudly and covered her head with a pillow. Yet she could still hear the sound of her mother pleading and her father's fists smacking the man repeatedly._

_When he was finally finished, he screamed, "Elizabeth - get the hell out of my house! If this man is good enough to sleep with, he must be better than me, so go and live with him! I am going to divorce your sorry ass by the end of the week, and if you even think of protesting, I swear you'll be sorry!"_

_Alysa heard the front door slam and knew that her father had left. She heard talking, but couldn't make out the words. She didn't really want to._

_A few hours later (or so it felt), Alysa heard her door slowly creak open. She looked up from her place on the floor, and saw her mom come into the room._

"_Alysa, I am going to leave for a while, and you are going to stay here with your father. Just know this: I love you baby. You're my special girl. And I will see you again, just not for a while. I love you Alysa, I really do."_

_A few weeks later her parents were divorced. Alysa spent the next four months going from her mother's house to her father's house. When she was with her mother, she saw her at dinnertime. They hardly spoke. When she was with her father, she never saw him at all. He just left three hundred dollars on the counter every day with a note that said_

"_Do what you want. You're on your own for food."_

_No 'Have a nice day' or 'I love you, honey' from her parents. Soon her mother moved to England. And Elizabeth didn't care enough to write or call._

_In fact, on Alysa's eleventh birthday, no one even remembered. Her mom couldn't even send her a text message. And even though she lived with her father, she didn't see him or hear from him. However, when she went to the counter that day, there was a credit card. And an extra sentence to the note:_

"_You're older now, so be more responsible."_

_When Alysa went outside to play on her swing set, she saw something move in her sand box. She went closer and saw a small beagle puppy with a red bow around its neck. She loved it immediately. She called her father at work to thank him for the dog, and he only said he had no idea what she was talking about before hanging up._

_Later that night, when Alysa and Elvis, her beagle, came home from their first walk, Alysa heard someone's voice from the hall._

"_Marty, I'm so glad we got her that dog. She really needed a friend. That was a great idea you had," said a woman who Alysa recognized as Margaret, the maid. Marty, Margaret's husband, was the chef._

_Alysa knew that they wanted it to be anonymous or else they would have told her, so she picked up Elvis and crept slowly up to her bedroom._

_Soon it was summer, and her father sent her to Mexico on a two month cruise. He paid extra so they she could have Elvis with her. He just wanted her out of the house, and Alysa knew this. When Alysa came back, ready to start middle school, she went to her bedroom and saw all of her belongings packed in suitcases and boxes._

_There was a note taped to the mirror that hung on the wall._

'_Alysa - business has been going well. I must go on away on trips and cannot leave you here by law. So you are to start this term at Hollywood Hills boarding school. Your plane ticket and school registration forms are attached._

_PS - Don't worry about the dog, Ellen. Margaret and Marty will keep it.'_

_Alysa started crying. _

_When time came for her to leave, Margaret and Marty took her to the airport. They hugged her, and Margaret whispered in her ear 'I love you.'_

_End Flashback_

And that was the last time she ever heard anyone tell her they loved her. Whenever there was a break from school, her father would send her anywhere to keep her from the house. She saw her dog during winter and summer vacations, and Margaret and Marty sent pictures of Elvis, but that was it. She looked up into the mirror and noticed she had tears streaming down her face.

She thought of her plan, and how much she wanted to be loved. She remembered the love in Phil's eyes when he looked at Keely and wanted him to look at her that way.

Her stomach gave another sickening lurch.

Was it guilt?

"No," Alysa thought. "It must've just been something I ate."

And she went back to her dorm room to sleep the rest of the day away.


End file.
